Steal Your Heart
Steal Your Heart is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 26th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 68th case of the game. It takes place in South-Eastern Europe as the final case of the region. Plot Following the previous case Tomi and the player went to the airport and then in Hungary to find Austina and Antigona. When they arrived in Tomi's homeland they found that they have no idea where their last location is. Luckily, Zeynep tracked Antigona's and Austin's phone and send them a location. As they arrived to the LEGION's temple for sacrificing they saw that on the sacrificing table is a lifeless body of informant and Tomi's girlfriend Antigona Hoxha, which heart was removed. After Chief Wilson heard who died, he ordered Tomi to step away on which he, full of anger, cut the communication with him. Tomi and the player continued investigation and the first suspect to appear was Austin LaVey who the player found laying on the crime scene unconscious. Right after the team also flagged "superhero" Even Rusnac and a local girl Elena Repkova. After the autopsy Katarina showed the very painful report, for Tomi at least. She said that the killer stabbed her multiple time before opening her chest and removing the heart. Also, she mentioned that the killer left a sugar on wounds, a sugar from donuts and concluded that the killer eats donuts. After the team returned to their Headquarters, a furious Chief approached them and ordered Tomi to step away from investigation on which Tomi start to argue with him before throwing his phone on the Chief and slamming out of the room telling everyone inside to not look for him. Right after that, Priya approached and said that he saw strange symbols of LEGION at the city park and together with the player went there. in the park the team found evidence to flag boxer Baxter Fraser and Russian spy Stefaniya Ivanova. Both of them said that they had a friendly relations with Antigona before her death.The team approached Antigona again after the player found that she and the victim are related. She said that she never saw her as a sister even if she tried. She continued and explained that ever since she met her she had feels for her and that when Antigona's mother adopted her 6 years ago her future plans with her fell into the water and ever since then she couldn't even look in her eyes and by time her obsession for her became so big that she almost assaulted her. As well, Priya and the player went to speak with Sven again after analyzed of glowing crystal who end up to be a very radioactive and dangerous rock. He said that the crystal was his gift of unfriendship for her. He continued to explain and said that she was the same as others, an idiot who mocks him for having a dream of being a superhero, but that she was the worst of all because she also pulled out his costume, hair and sometimes even hits him. Before he left, he added that he wouldn't let anyone to mock his dream. After the team step by the lake to recap the case, they were disturbed by Stefaniya who attacked the team. The team spoke with him right after when she started to accuse Antigona of being Tiger and how Antigona almost killer her when she tries to speak and arrest her for being a part on international criminal organization. When the team searched a lake again, the player found that Baxter sent an explicit photos to the victim which ended up with another interrogation. He said that he found Antigona attractive and that he wanted to have an affair with her, but that she rejected him telling him that she already have a boyfriend. He continued and said that he didn't care and he continued to send her photos until she approached him and start to argue and fight with him which made him to look less manly and that since that day he hates her. Also, after Zeynep finished with analyzes of the camcorder, the team was ready to approach Austin again and speak to him about the argument on the footage. He said that the victim was completely on her own and that she didn't listen to his advice which led them to fall into Tiger's trap and led herself to death. When the player found last evidence, they and Priya were read to arrest Tiger. The player proved that Tiger is no one else than Austin LaVey, a private investigator. He denied that he committed any crime but after the player shot all evidence at him he confessed. He said that the player did a good job on finding him but a little late. He continued and said that he got the team's trust and explored his enemies "hideout". Only thing that missed to his great plan is an innocent life. He bought Antigona's trust by offering her to come with him and find Tiger. When they came to LEGION's temple, he stabbed her and causing an instant dead. Then he called the team and told them that they are on the right track before doing the casual trick of cutting the line. Then he back to the sacrificing table and finished the ritual by removing and eating her heart before knocking himself out to remove suspiciousness. Priya stopped him and asked why he sacrificed her on what he replied that an innocent life need to be sacrificed because a new vice leader comes. He said that the player later and that operation Blackjack will start with or without him. Also he said that soon a lot of cities will suffer the faith of Kiev, and in that moment he grab a knife from the table and stabbed himself. Priya said to the player that she will get the body out of the template and that they can go and inform others what happened. When the player back to EIP's Headquarters, Chief Wilson asked the player if Tiger is arrested and who Tiger is. When the player said that Tiger is actually Austin Chief Wilson almost died from a shock, knowing that he let Tiger to lurk around headquarters. In that moment, Tomi appeared in the room and told the player that he will wait in the interrogation room. Tomi said that he received a video message from Antigona and wanted to see it with the player. On the footage Antigona said that she knows that she will die and added that she doesn't trust Austin so much because he is always mysterious and added that he keeps a secret book from her and said that he keeps it in the three stump near the lake. Tomi and the player went there and found Austin's book in the locked chest. After Adolf analyzed the book, he found that for his ritual he needed a woman with yellow eyes which the team thought that is Elena and approached again. She said that she knows her right and without the proof she will not talk. Furious, Tomi and the player went to LEGION's template to find the proof and after analyzes of the security camera they got it. They back to Elena and arrested her for being the member of LEGION and practicing in rituals of murders. When they were ready to move on, in front of the team a strong blast of light appears and in the middle of it, was a woman. She identified herself as a Sofia Lowe, a time traveler and that she has important news for the player. She said that she comes from the future, so dark future and that only player can recover it. She said that on Balkans will start a small conflict who will explode into the war for total domination of the world in which player will be executed and added that she lost a noted in one hotel room when she first time landed int he past. Tomi, which the player back to the hotel to find her notes. Ater the team found them they gave it to her on which she thanked and showed them that swords on the map shows battle fronts but when she wanted to say where the war will start her time in the past run out and she teleport back to her time. The team, shocked by recent events, back to the headquarters, the player got approached by Maya who said that there are some threats in Slovenia that the team should check up. As Tomi got effected by the case, Maya decided to send Priya with the player to go and check the field. Summary 'Victim' * Antigona Hoxha (Found dead on sacrificing table with her heart removed 'Murder Weapon' * Knife 'Killer' * Austin LaVey Suspects ALaVeyC26STE.png|Austin LaVey SRusnacC26STE.png|Sven Ruscan ERepkovaC26STE.png|Elena Repkova BFraserC26STE.png|Baxter Fraser SIvanovaC26STE.png|Stefaniya Ivanova Quasi-Suspect(s) TLakatosQC26STE.png|Tomi Lakatos SLoweQ26STE.png|Sofia Lowe Killer's Profile * The Killer has survivalist skills. * The Killer eats donuts. * The Killer plays harp. * The Killer has a scar. * The Killer has yellow eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Sacrificing Room (Clues: Victim's body, Broken key, Austin LaVey; New Suspect: Austin LaVey; Victim identified: Antigona Hoxha) *Ask Austin what happened (Prerequisite: Sacrificing Room searched) *Examine Broken key (Result: Hotel key; New Crime Scene: Antigona's Room) *Investigate Antigona's Room (Prerequisite: Key restored; Clues: Flashlight, Fax machine) *Examine Flashlight (Result: Brassman's symbol; New Suspect: Sven Rusnac) *Examine Fax machine (Result: Note; New Suspect: Elena Repkova) *See what connections Sven has with the victim (Prerequisite: Symbol recognized) *Ask Elena about her connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Note found) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attributes: The Killer has survivalist skills and eats donuts) *Move to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate City Park (Clues: Faded photo, Wallet, Broken badge) *Examine Faded photo (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Baxter Fraser) *Examine Wallet (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Stefaniya Ivanova) *Examine Broken badge (Result: Victim's badge) *Ask Baxter how he knows the victim (Prerequisite: Photo recovered; Profile Updated: Baxter eats donuts) *Ask Stefaniya what she did on the crime scene (Prerequisite: ID Card found; Profile Updated: Stefaniya has survivalist skills and eats donuts) *Analyze Victim's badge (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays harp; New Crime Scene: Antigona's Desk) *Investigate Antigona's Desk (Prerequisite: Badge analyzed; Clues: Metal box, Pile of Documents) *Examine Metal Box (Result: Glowing crystal) *Examine Pile of documents (Result: Adoption document) *Ask Elena why she hid that the victim is her step-sister (Prerequisite: Adoption document found; Profile Updated: Elena has survivalist skills, eats donuts and plays harp) *Analyze Glowing crystal (09:00:00) *Question Sven about his radioactive "gift" for the victim (Prerequisite: Glowing crystal analyzed; Profile Updated: Sven has survivalist skills, eats donuts and plays harp) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *See why Stefaniya attacked you (Profile Updated: Stefaniya plays harp; New Crime Scene: Lake) *Investigate Lake (Prerequisite: Stefaniya interrogated; Clues: Broken camcorder, Paper pieces) *Examine Broken Camcorder (Result: Camcorder) *Examine Paper pieces (Result: Smudged photo) *Examine Smudged photo (Result: Baxter's photo) *Question Baxter about his explicit photo (Prerequisite: Baxter's photo recovered; Profile Updated: Baxter has survivalist skills) *Analyze Camcorder (12:00:00) *Speak to Austin about his argument with the victim (Prerequisite: Camcorder analyzed; Profile Updated: Austin has survivalist skills, eats donuts and plays harp) *investigate Sacrificing Table (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: Antigona's bag, Pile of rocks) *Examine Antigona's bag (Result: Bloody knife) *Examine Pile of rocks (Result: Half eaten heart) *Analyze Bloody knife (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has scar) *Analyze Half eaten heart (15:00:00; The Killer has yellow eyes) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Eyes of the Tiger 4! Eyes of the Tiger 4 *See what Tomi has to tell you *Investigate Lake (Prerequisite: Tomi interrogated; Clues: Three stump) *Examine Three Stump (Result: Locked chest) *Examine Locked chest (Result: Strange book) *Analyze Strange Book (15:00:00) *Conform Elena about her involvement with LEGION (Prerequisite: Strange Booka analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Sacrificing Room (Prerequisite: Elena interrogated; Clues: Security Camera) *Examine Security Camera (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera (06:00:00) *Arrest Elena for practicing in the LEGION's rituals (Prerequisite: Security camera analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *See who is Sofia Lowe and what she wants (Prerequisite: Elena arrested) *Investigate Antigona's Desk (Prerequisite. Sofia interrogated; Clues: Notes) *Examine Notes (Result: Doodles) *Show doodles to Sofia (Prerequisite: Doodles recovered; Reward: I <3 Time Travel Shirt) *Move on to the next Case! (In Balkans) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:South-Eastern Europe (STE)